fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Undocumented Features: Future Imperfect
The Future Imperfect era of Undocumented Features covers the time frame from the final Core story, Crossroads, to the 'present day' within the UF universe, which is currently in the year 2414. This era contains the most stories written and the longest sub-plots so far including Symphony of the Sword and Warriors of the Outer Rim. Stories #'The Universe According To Chris, Part III' - Written by Chris Meadows this story brings to a finish the story of Mako and Temper. It begins just before the final battle with GENOM in August of 2388 and ends in June of 2389. #'Phoenix' - Written by Rob Mandeville this story describes the "war" against the Kilrathi directly following the battle versus Genom while focusing on ReRob's part in said war. It takes place in September of 2388. #'New Beginnings' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this short story brings to light the details of Gryphon's and Kei's wedding and a portion of the party that follows it. It takes place on October 31, 2388. #'Days of Miracle and Wonder' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story details Gryphon's reactions to an attack on Kei's person while she is still pregnant. It includes the death of a friend and the introduction of The Shadow. It takes place in March of 2389. #'Proving Grounds -- #include ' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins and Larry Mann and intended as the beginning of a multi-story arc, this story describes R-Type's move to New Avalon and his promotion to CEO of GENOM operations in New Avalon. It also includes a flashback that details R-Type's involvment in the Cyberbattle for the Turing III Internet Control Center between GENOM and the WDF in 2270 as well as a certain land purchase by Gryphon on Titan. The main part of the story takes place at the end of April, 2389. #'Hammer Time: Justice And Mercy' - Written by Martin Rose and Benjamin Hutchins this story, which reads more as two different short stories, details the reasignment of Nadia Davion as Gryphon's engineering assistant and the impromptu adoption of the W'harnyr brothers and sister into the Rose clan. This story, as a whole, takes place in May of 2389. #'Trust' - Written by Martin Rose and Benjamin Hutchins this story involves Nadia Davion and Gryphon during break from a paintball "survival" exercise getting to know each other better. It occurs in October 2389. #[[Undocumented Features: TWILIGHT|'TWILIGHT']] - The Ragnarok is about to begin and Skuld turns to the only one she think can help, Gryphon. #'Checkmate' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story is about an attempt on Gryphons life by a relic of Largo's GENOM, the Killer Doll Mian. The story takes place in March 2394. #'Hammer Time: No More Innocence' - Written by Martin Rose this story brings Noriko's time as the Rose's adopted child to a conclusion. It begins in September 2394 to March 2395. #'Aegis Florea 2: Commander Moreau Reprise' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story includes Gryphon and Kei visiting the Hanagumi on Ishiyama. It takes place in August of 2395. #'Wapiko Loves Gamera' - Written by Kris Overstreet this story follows The Redneck, Washuu, and their daughter Wapiko back to Earth for Christmas. The story takes place in December 2404. #'If You Can Make It There' - Written by Kris Overstreet this story is an introduction to Hikaru Shidou's past and how she and her family came to New Avalon. It takes place in August of 2405. #[[Undocumented Features: Symphony of the Sword|'Symphony of the Sword']] - Gyphon's daughter Katlyn meets a dimensional displaced girl named Utena, who happens to have amnesia, at her school on Earth and helps her to adjust. #'The Vastru Encounter' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins and Kris Overstreet this story introduces Jedi Knight Anne Springsteen as well as an unknown alien race called the Pfhor which is attacking Vastru II, a world in the Outer Rim. It takes place from July 31, 2406 to August 12, 2406. #'Bacon Comics Titans Vol. 1 No. 1: "Convergence"' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story introduces the Teen Titans including a basic introduction of Raven's and Beast Boy's origins in Cephiro. The New Avalon half of the story takes place between August 30, 2406 and April 20, 2407. The Cephirian portions happen at an unknown time. #'Lost and Found, or, a Time Lord's Holiday' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins and Kris Overstreet this story continues the crossover with the X-Men universe by bringing more characters across the dimensional boundary. The story takes place between the 17th and 20th of August in the year 2407. #'Bacon Comics Titans Vol. 1 No. 2: "Welcome Home"' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story mostly continues where the previous Titans story ends. It includes the introduction of Cassie Cain as Batgirl. It takes place from February 12, 2408 to July 12, 2408. #'Bacon Comics Lensmen Two-in-One 2003 Annual: "Excessive Force"' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story descibes the events that leads to Paige Guthrie, aka Spitfire, to becoming an Expert of Justice. It includes the introduction of Bruce Banner as an IPO scientist. The story takes place between the 11th and 12th of April 2409. #'Knights of Avalon: Great Justice!' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins and Martin Rose this story begins the adventures of the IPO Irregular Project division ACROSS, a group created to deal specifically with kaiju(ie giant) class robot attacks. It begins on June 11, 2409 and ends with ACROSS' first mission on July 7, 2409. #[[Undocumented Features: Bacon Comics Project Phoenix|'Bacon Comics Project Phoenix']] - During a materials gathering mission, Donald Griffin is recalled to Gallifrey in order to retrieve one Rachel Summers. #[[Undocumented Features: Bacon Comics Raven: Blood Ties|'Bacon Comics Raven: Blood Ties']] - Raven is torn from her time with the Titans and must face her past before she can return. #[[Undocumented Features: CSI: New Avalon|'CSI: New Avalon']] - CSI in the 24th century. #[[Undocumented Features: Bacon Comics Rogue Squadron: Colonial Forces Special Flight Test Division|'Bacon Comics Rogue Squadron: Colonial Forces Special Flight Test Division']] - Kozue Kaoru gets kicked out of the WDF training academy only to be recruited by the Colonial Forces to help test out their latest Viper. #'Rediscovery' #'Silver Guardian' #'Bacon Comics Special Assignment Vol. 1 No. 74: "A Certain Obligation"' #'Invasion' #'Last Transport' #'Bacon Comics Special Assignment Vol. 1 No. 78: "The Antianeira Incident"' #'Code Name: Ultra' #'Bacon Comics Two-in-One #7: "Icebreaker-Thankless"' #'Bacon Comics BPRD: Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense Vol. 1 No. 27: "The Curse of the Big Train"' #'Bacon Comics Hellbringer and the After-School Special Mission Force Vol. 1 No. 1: "The Bad Bank Caper"' #'Transformers: Cybertron Reloaded' #[[Undocumented Features: Warriors of the Outer Rim|'Warriors of the Outer Rim']] - Leonard Hutchins and M'yl'ya Kyn'o'bi, both Jedi Knights, end up getting tangled in the return of one of the Jedi's greatest enemies. #'Transformers: Collision Courses' Category:Undocumented Features